i like the sad eyes, bad guys
by the boulevard
Summary: Hinata runs out on prom, becomes one with nature, and [sort of] kidnaps a fallen angel. sasuhina au.


_an1;_ lolololol hi. i know why you is here, and i like why you is here. please read, enjoy, review, follow and favourite. thanks boo. winky face. i don't own naruto, not at all. plus stay cool guys stay in school, eat vegetables. shoutout to my male model readers; _hola._

 _an2;_ go check out my other works they are fire

 _an3;_ chapter song is _**Reunion - M83**_

* * *

 **i like the sad eyes, bad guys**

 **o1.**

 **my body is like a lightning rod  
capsize me and douse me in your bay**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata shakes her faulty phone, pale eyes searching the expanse of forest in front of her.

Her wavy hair flies around her head as she turns it to face behind her, music from the prom after party echoing into the woods behind the country club. She wipes a hand across her mouth, pink lipstick running off on the back of her hand and returns it to her side. She clenches a fist nervously, eyes wandering across the dark expanse. An owl hoots and she squeaks in fright, dropping the phone to the ground in the grass and plants.

Breath quick, she stoops to pick it up, darting the beam of light around her as she does. Steeling herself, she picks up the hem of her pale pink ball gown, gripping it with white knuckles. The Weeknd fades into a faint thump behind her as she moves further along, the summer night warm on her shoulders, the halter neck of the dress covering her chest.

The more she moves into the woods, the more her torch blinks in and out of focus. There's a weight in the air, a tangible foreboding present around her.

A shiver runs down her back, raising goosebumps on her exposed arms. Blinking fluttery lashes, she shakes the phone once more before the torch app fails and the phone shuts off; the battery had been at seventy three percent. Her wide eyes slide from the barely perceptible trees in front of her, to the woodsly ground, and up the the visible stars. A star shines brighter than the others, a golden halo rippling around it.

Her breath hitches as a silence falls over the woods, back leaning against a tree. The weight falls on her, air thick and hard to breath in, getting heavier each second. She curses her terrible luck in her head, her breath too laboured to let any words out.

Her legs buckle in her chunky white heels and she grips tighly to the hem of her dress, wrinkling the fabric in her hand. She bites her lip, the peachy pink lipstick still left over.

There is a burst of light overhead, followed by a sonic boom; the golden dot fast approaching the ground as in becomes bigger and bigger in the sight. Her mouth opens and a shriek catches in her throat as a blazing hot wind tears through the foliage, dress and hair blown back from her face.

The city goes dark in a power outage, the dancing bodies of the teenagers in the country club coming to a halt as the golden light flies over their heads, brightening the dark space through the large bay windows. Drunken stumbles cease as the light flares over and passed the building surging into the woods further out, trees and earth ripped from its path.

Hinata has her eyes squinting from the air, hot and thick, as they widen and water as the golden beam heads towards her. She rocks in disbelief when she sees it properly; wings - _wings!_ \- melting off a guy in white, his body encased in the bright light as he hurtles into the ground, impossibly dark hair floating around his face. The impact her her bracing herself against the tree behind her, the body of the guy still encased in light as he in flung across the ground, his form ripping the ground apart as he flips and ploughs ahead.

He comes to a stop twenty feet from her, face down as golden feathers burn and turn to ashes, leaving two stumps on his back. The white of his loose shirt and pants glitter and flair, casting an iridescent glow into the final shallow crater his landing has caused. When Hinata can finally move, she takes shuddering breaths, body quivering.

"H-holy- what the f-f- what the _heck!_ Oh, no- _oh, no-_ " she shrieks, dashing towards the man, stumbling and tripping over the torn up ground and sliding into the shallow crater, falling to her knees and crawling to him, expensive dress stained green and brown at the knees. Her phone turns back on a few metres away, the torch turning on, as well as the city's power supply.

People drop cups of alcohol and spiked punch, rushing passed each over to see more of the phenomena. The blast of wind blows passed the building, blowing trees and shrubbery.

"H-hey," Hinata shakes him slightly, eyes large as she turns him over, gaze sliding over his face. The pale expanse is clean, no wound or dirt mark. She feels her chest heave as she tugs at his body, his head tucked into her elbow. His silky hair falls in waves around his head, hanging down. The thump of the music turns back on as she starts to panic, body shaking.

Shaking her head, hair flying around her face, she starts dragging him out of the crater, ankles twisting slightly as she stumbles over tree roots.

"Y-you can do this- Y-yeah, you can," she mutters to herself, huffing when she gets him to the edge of the crater. She picks up her phone and puts it into her mouth, bending down to hold the guy - _man_ \- _creature_ \- by the armpits, dragging him out of the woods. Luckily, she had not gone too far into the area, and with adrenaline fuelling her along she gets them past the woods and headed towards her car as shouts echo, people headed towards the sight of the light.

Hinata huffs as she fishes her car keys from the valet stand she passes, dragging the whatever he is along with her. She lays him down on the ground to unlock the Range Rover, wiping a hand across her forehead and opening the back door. She pushes his torso up and picks him up by the armpits again, breathing deeply as she struggles to lift his weight. She attempts, several times, to get him into the back seat, wiping her hands in victory when she does.

Getting into the drivers seat, she fastens her seatbelt and starts the car, burning rubber as she swerves out of the parking lot. She slows down as she reaches the gates, smiling nervously as she passes by and zooming onto the main road. She taps fingers on the steering wheel, looking into the rear views mirrors periodically as she stays just bellow the speed limit. The new Justin Bieber songs plays on the radio; she increases the volume slightly, singing along.

"Don't f-f-focus on the e-entity in y-your back seat. N-no. N-Nope. Wh-what person? No p-p-person. That's right," she assures herself, blinking as the rose gold eyeshadow on her eyelids catches light.

 **.**

 **.**

It turns out that sneaking suspicious entities into her house is easier than one would think.

She enlists the help of a new security guard, smiling and giggling in an act of drunken stupor as she asks him to help her carry her friend upstairs. She even goes further to twirl in her pale dress, cackling with herself.

"Tee hee," she twirls black locks around a finger, "So, could you h-help me c-carry my friend inside?" She giggles again, "He had w-way too m-much fun t-tonight."

The guard, fresh on the job and enamoured by the Hyuuga paycheck, nods affirmative and hefts the male from the back seat, not questioning the lack of alcoholic odour or his radiance. Hinata locks the car behind her, pretending to stumble in her heels as she follows him into the mansion, passing through several corridors and up a flight of stairs to reach her wing of the house.

She blushes and stutters him a thank you, leaping onto the bed where the stranger had been deposited. She pokes him a few times, leaning over him when he doesn't respond. Blush still bright on her face, she flips him onto his stomach and pushes his shirt up to assess his back. The stumps are elevated only slightly above his skin with the edges covered in burn scars. The stumps are a bone white, only a shade lighter than his pale skin.

Slumping, she corrects the pillow under his head and tosses her blanket over his prone form, slipping down the side of the bed when she does. She sits with her legs splayed at her sides, dress pooling around her thighs. With her head lolling slightly, and her shoes heavy on her feet, she sighs tiredly.

Hoping the guy doesn't kill her if the turns away, she leans up on her knees to grab a throw blanket from the foot of her bed, pulling it over her shoulders. Adrenaline wearing down, she questions herself.

Problem One; stranger of great light speed travel and mystery in her room. Who picks up random people - though this guy _slash_ man _slash_ creature is clearly not just a random person - from craters in woods at night, while alone? Clearly she does, because for all her faults, Hinata just can't leave someone behind to be taken by scientists or people or serial killers or- _or bears! large grizzly bears that go grrr! and eat tonnes of fish and swim._

Who knows what they could have done to Suspicious Stranger if she had left him there. He could have joined the _circus!_ She shakes her head to get rid of the evil thoughts, pondering her next problem.

Problem B; people ( _with wings-_

 _with large wings that burn off and with clothes that sparkle and with skin that glows and with general non human attributes that amount to general non human-ness_ )

do not just fall from the sky, surrounded in a ball of bursting light. Or break sound barriers. Or level sections of forests.

But even if Suspicious Stranger turns out to be a satanic force of devilry, she has at least saved him from a life of servitude in the _circus,_ or a life as a top secret government experiment, or being eaten by- by a _bear!_ Hinata shivers in horror, imagining the cute large grizzly bears devouring the poor Suspicious Stranger.

Problem Three; how to keep someone who could be a government experiment secret. Hinata is a Hyuuga, yes, and has graduated high school, yes, but she can not work miracles. And - she blushes - Suspicious Stranger is not unattractive in the least, and such looks might garner attention.

She slumps some more. Here she is, recently ditched at prom, in the springtime of her youth, helping fugitives of the circus without knowing them them. Or their morals.

However, Hinata reasons, what if Suspicious Stranger is on the run from intergalactic assassins hell bent on killing him and extracting a codex in his body to start a new world of assassins due to the destruction of his home planet at birth. She nods, mentally putting it up as an option. Clearly, Hinata has been watching too much tv.

In this moment, Hinata vows to be his Superman. Not just because she has Henry Cavill as her wallpaper and lock screen. No. She will do it for Suspicious Intergalactic Stranger, and for his freedom from the circus, and his rights to not get eaten by a bear in the wilderness. Though he may be mysterious, and possibly the most dangerous person at the moment, Hinata has been watching Batman for years now, and she can totally do this.


End file.
